


五次死神想带走基尔伯特，一次他成功了

by Diante



Series: A New World [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany tried to kill Prussia, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 俗话说一个人会死三次。基尔伯特见了死神五次。
Series: A New World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	五次死神想带走基尔伯特，一次他成功了

在基尔伯特的笛声中，死神如期而至。这是他打过多次照面的老朋友，对话的开头已无需过多寒暄。他停下吹奏，把长管捏在左手，撑起身体直立在黑袍人面前。

死神是他主动唤来的。在他漫长的从业经历当中，爱慕者不占少数，国家却寥寥无几；更何况眼前人始终自诩不灭。他困惑地挠着风帽下的脑袋，从黑洞洞的眼窝里生出疑问。

“别看啦，的确是我叫你来的。”蔓延在两人之间的沉默维持数秒，基尔伯特终于用轻快的话语将其打破。死神抬眼瞄他脸上表情，嗬，那笑倒是不比哭好看。也难怪，先前哪一次相见他给过笑脸？

尽管不明缘由，询问还是得按程式进行。于是死神用宣读判决一般的语气问道：“那么，普鲁士先生，你已经做好赴死准备了吗？”

他说话时不忘打量雇主。基尔伯特的眼眶下青黑一片，外衣的肩线在消瘦双肩上打褶。他看起来比以往任何一次都憔悴。

“这一次我毫无遗憾。”基尔伯特说。

他坦然的神态让死神唏嘘。他回想起他们的初见，距今已近两百年。那时他循着指引到柏林，在万军包围中找到他。那时腓特烈手里攥着毒药，而他已经弹尽粮绝。腐败、酸臭，像混了灰的尸油，战死士兵的气味不比将死之国更浓烈。“那么，那么，普鲁士先生……”他表露身份后国家十分惊讶，问话未过半就被斥责是一派胡言。他从袍内掏出公文，解释局势所向。基尔伯特却撕了他的信函，推搡他去门外。“走开，走开，你找错人了。我怎么可能会死？我的朝代才刚开始呢。”初出茅庐的死神嚅嗫着后退，竟被气势吓得说不出话。大门砰地合上，他跌倒在地，又把碎掉的羊皮卷看了两遍。写着基尔伯特名字的墨迹消退，空位上多了伊丽莎白。“难道真的是我弄错了……”他揉着眼睛，在自我怀疑中驱车向远东。

“可是你总有奇迹般的好运。”死神想到这儿有感而发。

基尔伯特盯了他片刻，自嘲地摆摆手：“可是我的领土实实在在地被分完啦。”

“分走再多也不会死亡呢。”死神为老朋友辩解。第二次找到他是快五十年后，那时他刚送一个帝国走向终结。葬礼上他见到基尔伯特，作为监护人，神色黯然。他大约是初次见识国家消亡，死神猜想。四个月后马车在哥尼斯堡追上基尔伯特。一张涨得通红的脸还没说出开场白，就不得不为躲避拳头躲闪。“普鲁士先生！”他扒着窗挤进车门，“我是，我是来……”他确信拿破仑已经拨响终曲琴弦，但位列名单的国家脸上还满是生气，因而开场白又被打断。等他回神时额角一痛，猩红视野里，路易斯王后高举着把他打伤的鞋。“你快走吧，普鲁士才不会灭亡呢！”死神万万没想到会被人类挑衅，捂着头摔进泥地上的车辙。恍惚间他看到基尔伯特向外探出半个身子，朝他做鬼脸：“你的业务能力真的很差！下次来找我要看清楚名单！”他残破的躯体与满目疮痍的国土重叠。瞧瞧看，这多疯狂啊！死神见证过无数鲜血，却被名存实亡的国家吓退。也许他真能度过难关呢？他望着再次消失的姓名想。事实上死神是对的，他目睹基尔伯特在不久后来迎来心爱的幼弟，带领他重回大陆强权。

“可是我连名号都失掉了。”基尔伯特叹了口气，望向死神的眼神没有任何不甘。死神想普鲁士真的变了，至少他在上次失掉名号时还气得要和自己决一死战。

一百年后路德维希已经长大。死神这回没坐马车，而是从基尔港下船。他在宫殿里见到卧病在床的普鲁士，有弟弟守候在身边。有了前两次的失败，他这回反复确认后还装模作样地打开信纸。“您好，德意志先生，我这次来是要……”他瞟一眼两人神色，一位双眼紧阖，一位目光如炬。他在金发人的注视下舌尖打颤。“怎么了？说下去吧。”路德维希站起来。他再次确认普鲁士邦在沉睡，然后缓了缓气说道：“您的兄长已经灭亡了……唔，您看，国王已经逃走了。”高大人影的笼罩下，他缩起脖子，甚至想用双手保护脑袋。但是路德维希平静异常，甚至连先前涌动的怒意都在蓝眸隐去颜色。“那又如何呢？只要他还叫普鲁士，就永不覆灭。”他用简洁话语表明态度。死神谨慎地点头，支着腮想了会儿又补充道：“即使今天我不带他走……他也极有可能在惩处中被肢解。”路德维希紧绷的表情有一丝松懈，他的眉头皱起，似在回忆连日来宫外的怨言。死神想这次他不会再失手了。他走到床前，把手盖在男人额上。不想基尔伯特突然睁眼，吃力地反扣住他的手腕。“军团被解散，土地被分割，国号被取缔，意志也永远都在。”死神在疼痛里挣脱，活动手腕去捡争执中落地的纸页。没有了，他的名字再一次从眼前溜走了。死神震惊地把纸翻来覆去地看，耳畔传来普鲁士咯血的咳嗽声。他方才的争辩似乎用去所有元气，让躯体疼痛不已。死神忽然发觉生命力对他而言是折磨。但他没说话，接着被路德维希请出宫殿。

“失去名号对你而言不是死亡理由，至少路德维希不这么看。”死神一字一顿地说，眼见基尔伯特的脸色越来越不好看。他忽然觉得可笑了。为什么应召而来的他会阻止普鲁士赴死呢？他明明在死亡前羞辱自己四次，让堂堂死神下不来台。

“如果你说的是二十八年前。”基尔伯特忽然闭眼。他仰着头，眼角的亮痕是窗框反射的光斑。死神不能确定他是否因哀伤流泪。他扳着手指计算年月。基尔伯特又说：“总之，带我走吧，现在我不必强撑着活下去了。”

死神突然明白了。这些年他的业务太忙，以至于把路德维希的转变忘却。最后一次见面时，普鲁士不仅丢失名号，也丢掉信仰和实权。那天他匆匆赶来，提着被血污染的裙角走向狼藉中倒伏之人。这次事发突然，战后久违的淡季里，前一秒他甚至还在家享用茶点。路德维希握着刀片坐在墙根，脸上沾着哥哥的血。死神蹲下身去拨动死气沉沉的人，把他翻面。可怖的刀口把气管切断，汩汩的血流堆成泡沫。“你杀了他？” 他讶异地问。路德维希抿唇不答，把铁器丢到地上。他扣住银发人的后脑，拉扯他起来。失去灵魂的普鲁士像断线木偶，小臂以手肘作轴摇摆。死神心想即是死亡也不该以这种屈辱方式惨败。可他去探基尔伯特的鼻息，已没有余地回转。他挽起袖子，极尽轻柔要接过尸身。“别碰他。”路德维希却说，一把将他推开。“可是他死了啊。”死神又在怀中摸索，发觉未带信笺。“你还活着，对吗，哥哥？告诉他你还没死。你永远是我的导向……”路德维希掐着兄长的脖子，愤怒的眼神和带哭腔的质问变成最可笑的对比。死神觉得他不可理喻，差点就要开口祈求。然而基尔伯特竟真从惨白的唇里发出两声呻吟，接着是可悲话语：“你走吧……我，我还没有到死的时候。”“这真的是您的肺腑之言吗，普鲁士先生！”他终于忍不住提问。没等到回答，死神被路德维希推出房间。

现在是他们第五次见面。死神望着他伸展的脖颈，没有在上面找到曾经的伤痕。他都从这么多次战争中挺过来了，他惋惜地想。

“别用那副惋惜的神色看我，联合国已经将我从世界除名了。”基尔伯特提醒他。死神明白自己的失态，欠身致歉。“他们说我是万恶之源。”他继续说。

“可是你并不是……”脱口而出，死神发觉失言，又显出畏缩的神态。

听言，基尔伯特笑了。不同于先前的嘲弄，这回他笑得十分爽朗。“哈哈哈，什么万恶之源。”他拍着死神的肩，“没关系，随大家怎么想吧！活到现在的，不过是叫普鲁士的符号罢了！过去我嘲笑你业务能力差，这次，你就放心做吧！”

他无可辩驳。按照惯例他应询问他是否要与亲朋好友告别。但他惆怅地回想他们的几次交锋，拼凑出雇主的一生，才发觉他的旧日荣耀，精神力量早在不知不觉中走向寂寥。他孑然一身来到世上，走时也理应是赤条条。

饶是心存怜悯，死神也不应像上次般多说什么了。他不住地叹气，默许雇主的行为。他们一前一后从台阶走下。法院的大门之后，就是他即将前往的死亡。

“普鲁士先生，在走出这扇门前，我想再确认一次……”

他最终还是在门前顿足。恢弘的穹顶与石柱为厅堂两侧笼上深厚阴影。但大门上方的玻璃窗被日光照得透亮，那一小块地面连同基尔伯特其人，都暴露在刺目的白昼下。

基尔伯特在光晕里转身。死神为躲避阳光不得不用衣袖掩住脸。由此普鲁士的表情变得更模糊而不可测。但他听到他吐字清晰地说：“让我解脱吧，我真的没有活着的理由啦。”

**END**

后记：

死神带基尔伯特走到地狱，才想起没有在名单上确认名字。他吓得满头冷汗，小心翼翼把这件事告诉对方。基尔伯特闻言却还是很坦然。“是吗，那么我是要作为东德继续存活吗？”死神颓唐地点头，不确定对方会把这作为比死亡更可怕的裁决。但基尔伯特笑了，他说：“既然如此，那我们就走吧。”于是两人又回到人间。

**Author's Note:**

> 基尔伯特的五次死亡。  
> 第一次：1761年~1762年，七年战争中普鲁士面临灭国绝境，腓特烈二世几乎要自杀，“只有奇迹能拯救我了！“他说。然后奇迹真的出现了。俄国的伊丽莎白女皇突然死掉，新上任的皇帝是他的nc粉，马上向他这边倒戈，救了普鲁士  
> 第二次：1806年，耶拿战役中，普鲁士遭遇毁灭性的灾难。柏林被占领后，国王和王后以及王室成员过上逃亡的日子。普鲁士王后路易斯被派往与拿破仑协商。“露易丝实在是迷人，使我不得不作出让步”拿破仑说，同意把普鲁士的领土原封不动的还给普鲁士。  
> 第三次：1918年~1919年，一战末期德皇（兼普鲁士国王）逃去荷兰了，战后魏玛德国废除普鲁士王国，普鲁士成为自由邦  
> 第四次：1932年，普鲁士政变。普鲁士邦政府被罢黜，失去自己的政权，成为一个“国家直辖地”，没有自己的政府，被土豆一起统治。  
> 第五次：You know.


End file.
